moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Edict of Absolution
The '''Edict of Absolution '''is an act of written legislation drafted by the chancery offices of the Kingdom of Lordaeron. It proclaims Queen Madelynne I undisputed and unquestioned head of the Church of Lordaeron. It further renounces Lordaeron's association with the See of Stormwind and its associated diocese for a myriad of reasons, the most prominent of which cited are corruption amongst the southern clergy and continued ill-will showed by the aforementioned. Though the Edict was drafted by Lordaeron's legislature, most notably its Lord High Chancellor, its declarations are not promulgated as powers ''granted ''to the Queen by her subjects, but rather royal prerogatives ''recognized ''by her subjects, therefore rendering the Edict immune to any sort of revocation short of the Monarch's own. The Edict WHEREAS We are hither come today to recognize fact. We, last sons of Lady Lordaeron; We few who turned the tide; We of the Light and of the Kingdom; We of Honor and of Faith; We of the Throne and of the Seal; We, Loyal servants to The Queen-in-Council; We bonded to She Who Is Lordaeron. WHEREAS We recognize that in years prior and years hence the most lamentable fall of Arthas Menethil and the wanton murder of his father that this, Our realm of Lordaeron has fallen from Her position of primacy in the radiance of the Most Holy Light. WHEREAS In these dark years, made brighter in recent past by the most righteous and rightful ascesion of Our Queen upon the vacant throne, the past primacy of Lordaeron in matters of faith and spirit has been undone by the predatory desires of foul undead, and Our Lady’s glory past has been seized by the spires of Stormwind. WHEREAS We, We Few of Faith, We Few of Fervor and We Few of the Flame recognize the See of Stormwind and its associated vassals to be men of piteous will and hollow piety. WHEREAS We recognize further that the clerics of Stormwind and of Northshire have, in months and years past, endeavored mightily to undermine the dignity of Her Majesty’s throne and sought with steadfast gaucherie to usurp the rights and powers of Her Majesty’s temples and churches and suborn both the hearts and souls of her subjects in bondage to these southron heresies. WHEREAS We recognize further that these men have with bare few exception professed their desires to see Her Majesty removed from her rightful throne; that they have sent scant aid to Her Majesty’s citizens in their strife against the undead; that they, whilst professing faith and righteousness, have both allowed and encouraged foul creatures, anathema to our Most Holy Light, to seek and take for prey the faithful of Our realm. WHEREAS We recognize that the faith of these men is come of the tongue and sprung from greed and avarice. WHEREAS We know our faith to be sprung of the sword and professed by victory. THEREFORE, We, last sons of Lady Lordaeron; We few who turned the tide; We of the Light and of the Kingdom; We of Honor and of Faith; We of the Throne and of the Seal; We, Loyal servants to The Queen-in-Council; We bonded to She Who Is Lordaeron, desire no longer that our worship be shackled to the fickle whims of heresiarchs and idolators. THEREFORE We Few of true heart and pure being do recognize Her Majesty Our Queen to be supreme head of the clergy and church of this, our realm of Lordaeron. THEREFORE We Few of sound mind and spotless soul wish it be made known that all goodly men and women of Lordaeron are henceforth removed without entanglement from the authorities and whims of any prelate come of hearth beyond our borders, be they known by Bishop or Archbishop, be their claim of authority one of diocese, archdiocese, bishopric, or see. THEREFORE May It Be Known that Lordaeron has declared utter extinguishment of all foreign and usurped power and authority; that these brigands in cloth are not welcome within the confines of the Light’s realm; that those men found to be in defiance of this edict come of the will of foreign prelates shall stand attained beneath the statutes of the realm. THEREFORE all goodly men of Lordaeron and indeed all goodly men of the Holy Light who desire freedom from the abusive yoke of excessive indulgence may consider themselves absolved of all prior binding oaths, contracts, flatteries, agreements, bonds, and feals. THEREFORE May It Be Known that if any subject of the realm shall by writing, printing, teaching, preaching, express words, deed or act, advisedly, maliciously, and directly affirm, hold, stand with, set forth, maintain, or defend the authority, preeminence, power or jurisdiction, spiritual or ecclesiastical, of any foreign prince, prelate, person, state, or potentate whatsoever, heretofore claimed, used, or usurped within this realm he shall stand in the disfavor of both his sovereign and the Holy Light itself and be swiftly judged by both. Category:Ecclesiastical Documents Category:Blood of Lordaeron Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents